Mrs. Potts (Disney)
'''Mrs. Potts '''is the tritagonist of the Disney's 1991 animated feature film Beauty and the Beast. Personality Intelligent, level-headed, and self-righteous, Mrs. Potts is perhaps the most reliant member of the Beast's staff. Being a mother, she can be very gentle and nurturing, while also being stern and no-nonsense. Unlike Lumière and Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts lacks troublesome quirks and acts as the voice of reason amongst her colleagues. Though she fears his violent outbursts, Mrs. Potts' stern attitude also has a strong effect on the Beast, who appears to respect his head housekeeper the most out of all his servants—he has even been shown to occasionally snap out of his violent tantrums when she confronts him on his behavior. Furthermore, Mrs. Potts apparently fears the Beast the least, as she won't hesitate to disobey one of his strict orders if it means caring for someone in need, such as Belle; another example of her nurturing nature and selflessness. Beauty and the Beast Mrs. Potts first appears after the curse has been put upon her and the castle servants. She first appears on her tea wagon with Chip to serve tea to the sick and weak Maurice who was stranded in the woods. While she and the other Objects are comforting Maurice over Cogsworth's objections, the master of the castle the Beast viciously storms in and takes Maurice to the dungeon. She is the first of the Objects to greet Belle after she makes her sacrifice. She comforts Belle and assures her everything will turn out fine. She is the first to be bold against the Beast and with Lumière tries to help him look like a gentleman which proves to be difficult. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas After the events of the film, and the abolition of the curse, Belle and the prince hold a Christmas party at the castle. In during which, the prince's former disdain towards Christmas was mentioned, but the journey to his change of heart seemed to have been forgotten. This leads Mrs. Potts to narrate the story of the time when Belle finally broke the prince's hatred for Christmas. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In the short "The Perfect Word", Mrs. Potts was the first to know about Webster, Crane, and Le Plume's plan to write a fake apology letter to Belle. When Belle gets the letter, Mrs. Potts claims she doesn't know who the letter is from. After Belle and Beast make amends, Mrs. Potts is seen hearing the story Belle is reading to the Beast. When Cogsworth tells Beast about the apology letter Mrs. Potts sees Webster, Crane, and Le Plume flee and goes after them. When she finds them, she tells them that she knew of their plan and suggests that they confess what they did to the Beast. Category:Characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Females Category:Cops Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney female characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Tritagonists